


Ab Initio

by Queen_Penthesileia



Series: The Demon's Counsel [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Penthesileia/pseuds/Queen_Penthesileia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi was having a hell of a day. She just didn't expect it to become quite so literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ab Initio

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this has been reedited for three very good reasons: 1. Remind you all I'm still alive. 2. Fix the godawful writing I inflicted on you all four years ago. 3. Prepare you for the sequel coming out soon.

There was something cathartic about screaming at the end of a truly shitty day.

Kagome rolled her car windows down, wanting the world to hear her rage and needing the wind to blow through her hair. When her throat ached and her voice cracked, it no longer mattered that she’d had a fight with her ex-boyfriend, or that her advisor was an idiot and told her to sign up for the wrong class, or that she chose ice cream over gas, only to drop the cone in the parking lot.

She let the day go and gripped the fire in her chest, tipping her head back and letting it all roar out.

“DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY, AIN’T NOTHING BUT A HEARTACHEEEEE-!” Her shoulders rolled, head bobbing in time to the beat pouring out of her car speakers. At the stop sign, her hands danced above the wheel, fingers curling in the air. “I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY, I WANT IT THAT WAYYYYYYY!”

Somehow, screaming along to an old Backstreet Boys song made it all better. Nevermind the three tests, awful presentation, and the snag in her panthose. AJ and Kevin would take her mind off the parking ticket she earned and the broken laptop cord she tripped over in front of her professor.

When she dumped coffee all over her $156 textbook, she used the last remaining percentages of her laptop’s battery to cancel her late night study group with no guilt. The rest of the night was now devoted to 90s boybands -screw you One Direction- and hiding away in her soft queen sized bed at home. It was the only reason she had convinced her friend Rin to rent the house with her, so she was damn well going to use it while she scream-sang her day away. And maybe throw in New Kids on the Block next.

The tightness in her shoulders eased under Brian’s croon, tension draining away. Music floated around her, filling the car with promises the Backstreet Boys would never break her heart as she pulled her POS car into her driveway, soft lights behind the living room shades beckoning. She took another moment to let the song sink into her, needing the calmness their angelic harmonies brought. Rin was fragile even on a good day, and didn’t deserve to be snapped at just because Kagome’s day was horror movie worthy.

Kagome waited until her favorite band's precious voices drifted away at the end of the song, and turned her iPod off before a new one could start. She’d continue her love affair with AJ, Brian, Kevin, Nick and Howie inside tucked away in her bed, safe from all the bad things of her day.

Whistling a refrain from one of their new songs, she grabbed the store bought cupcakes she had suffered half an hour in a checkout line for after she dropped her ice cream. It was her reward for not killing herself, or anyone else, today.

Juggling the grocery bag with her purse, her dead laptop, her school bag, and all the books that wouldn't fit in her school bag, she arranged her keys in her free hand, selecting the front door key and sliding it into the lock. Since it clicked, it probably meant Rin was out, leaving the whole house to herself.

She loved Rin, she did, but she couldn’t wait to just be home; by herself, with her sugar and her tunes and her bed, and just let this awful day _be over._

Kagome turned the knob and pushed the door open...only to drop her cupcakes, purse, dead laptop, school bag, books. This awful day was _not_ over.

And it wasn’t because of the living room furniture pushed back against the wall, or the heavy scent of herbs blanketing the room or the burning candles on every available inch of space. It wasn’t because of Rin with a heavy book in her lap, the tears streaking her face or the stacks of paper at her knees that she looked ready to sign.

It was the circle of candles and salt in the center of the room surrounding a tall, half naked, silver haired man with dog ears, horns, and a set of wings that told her her day from hell was a little more literal than she’d meant.

And there was nothing cathartic about screaming when it wasn't over Backstreet Boy songs.

“Kagome!” Rin dropped her pen and pushed the papers away from her, rubbing her wet cheeks dry as if that would hide the tears. “What...what are you doing home? You’re not supposed to be here for another hour!”

Her knees were shaking, the rest of her legs curiously numb. “What am I doing here?” Thanks to the screaming, it came out more like a croak then a question. “Shouldn’t that be my question? Rin, what the hell is going on?”

"Oi! Don't leave the door open wench, it's fucking cold!" The man in the circle sneered, "Have your little meltdown after we make sure my balls don't freeze off."

Her knees snapped back together, annoyance sweeping over the fear. It was one thing to be terrified over whatever supernatural creature was chilling out in her living room; it was another thing entirely to be cursed at.

It was rude - and lazy as far as insults went - and after her day, she was not putting up with it. “I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I know you do not get to speak to me like that.” So there. Just ignore how her chin still wobbled as she tilted her head back.

His golden eyes flashed red, muscles bunching up like a threat, “Watch your mouth _wench._ You have no idea the things I can do to you.”

“She’s sorry, Lord Inuyasha!” Rin held her hands up, still on her knees, “Please forgive her.”

Kagome was closing the door just because it seemed like a good idea, not because it broke her heart to see Rin begging. She kicked her books aside, taking a few hesitant steps closer. “Rin”? What’s happening here?”

Rin stared at the ground, fingers twisting in her shirt cuffs. “Kagome...I don’t know how to explain this properly…”

“She’s summoned a demon,” The man interrupted helpfully. “That demon being me.”

Kagome glanced back and forth between them. "...is this one of those youtube pranks? Because there's no way demons exist."

He bared his teeth at her, fangs glinting in the candlelight, "Then what the fuck do you think I am, bitch?"

Kagome’s jaw dropped, "Incapable of understanding proper language, jerk!" And an asshole. But she didn’t think that would help her case right now.

“This isn’t a prank,” Rin curled into herself, fresh tears dripping down her cheeks. “I really did summon a demon. I’m so sorry, Kagome. I didn’t really think it would work, and now-” She buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking.

Goddamn it. She _hated_ it when Rin cried. It was sadder than Justin with his old blonde afro. Kicking puppies would have made her feel less terrible.

But right now she wasn’t picturing puppies. Rin was a terrible, terrible liar. She failed miserably even at white lies. And every April Fool’s Day found herself ‘sick’ in her bedroom, unwilling to prank or be pranked on.

If Rin was hysterically crying in their living room, apologizing for summoning the demon currently glaring at their collection of _Gossip Girl_ DVDs on the shelf? There was really only one option, as unbelievable as it should have seemed.

Demons were real. And her meek little best friend had just welcomed one into their living room.

Her knees hit the floor, “Jesus fucking Christ.” Was that her talking? She could barely hear over the pounding in her chest, or the spinning in her head. Could you ‘hear’ spinning?

Her subconscious just sounded like cackling. She could picture her grandfather, crowing, about her sudden panic attack. _Haven’t I warned you for_ years _about demons? Who’s the old fool now, girl?_

When she was done losing her mind, she might owe her gramps an apology. 

“Heh. Like the begging and supplication wench, but that’s the wrong name you’re calling out.” The demon preened, eating up the sight of her on her knees. “Lord Inuyasha. Try it again, and add some moans.”

Reality snapped back into focus; her mind stilling and sharp. One realization rang clear.

Lord Inuyasha was a dumb demon. He should have just let her go catatonic with fear. Because if there was one thing that could cut through Kagome’s panic and self-doubt? It was an asshole.

Kagome rose back to her feet, straightening her skirt. All business now. “Rin, why is there a demon in our living room?”

Rin finally lifted her head from her palms, eyes red-rimmed. “The anniversary is next week, and I can’t live through it again, Kagome. I want them back.”

Kagome winced. She’d forgotten the date of Rin’s parents death. Six years seemed to make the pain worse, not better. “Oh, Rin. You know you can’t bring them back.”

“She can’t,” the demon - _Inuyasha -_ crossed his arms, smirking down at her. “But there are other, more superior, beings in the room.”

She’d finally found someone more annoying than her ex. He was setting her teeth on edge. But she kept her mouth shut for now, studying him closely instead. Long red pants that gathered at his ankles was the only clothing he wore, straight silver hair almost covering his chest and just barely brushing the top of his six pack. Dog ears twitched on top of his head, set slightly back from the horns extending up under the fringe of his hair. Black wings beat impatiently, reminding her of the way a human might tap a foot.

And he was the most gorgeous being Kagome had ever seen, the jerk, with a face sculpted by Michelangelo, his lips kissable and nibbleable, and his eyes shining brighter than gold. If it wasn’t for the fangs, claws or attitude, she might have assumed he was an angel.

Except most angels weren’t assholes who ruined boyband buzzes or took advantage of vulnerable, hurting people.

Her mind raced, pushing the last dredges of fear aside to try to call up any details from the conversations she refused to have with her grandfather about demons. If she got through this, she was deleting one track off her iPod as punishment for not taking the old man more seriously. “He hasn’t moved at all. Is he trapped in the circle?”

Inuyasha scowling, baring his fangs. “Not for long.”

Let him be cocky. It would make his defeat that much sweeter.

Kagome pulled sharply on her suit jacket, brushed at her skirt. Anything to try to feel more professional after cowering on the ground. “Rin, I need you to tell me everything you’ve done to summon this demon.” She tried to be gentle, yet firm, making Rin wipe her eyes and bend towards the book immediately.

“I checked this out from the school’s library. I didn’t really think it would work, but I thought it would be better than just letting another year pass.” Rin opened to a marked page, handing the book off to Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, snorting rudely, “Keep telling yourself that.”

Kagome ignored him, skimming over the small print of the heavy leather book: How to summon Lord Inuyasha, draw a circle, add a pinch of this, and a dash of that, and say: _Lord Inuyasha, I summon ye_ three times in a row without pause. And bam. Instant portal to hell in your living room, with ‘the great and terrible lord’ Inuyasha appearing as your helpful guide.

Seemed simple - seemed _way_ too simple, but she wasn’t in charge of writing teleportation spells - but it would be to her benefit if it was nice and vague, with lots of wiggle room. “What then?”

Rin looked back at her knees, “Well, he appeared in a lot of smoke, I screamed, and I told him what I wanted.”

“Your precious family,” Inuyasha added, not helpfully.

Kagome wanted to throw the book at him when Rin winced in humiliation, but just barely kept her grip on it. “Ignore him, Rin. What happened after that?”

Rin took a breath, looking a little calmer now that Kagome had put herself in charge. “He told me he could give me back my mother and father again for a price.”

Of course. There was nothing free in this world, and it wasn’t surprising that was true too of wherever Inuyasha was from. “And that was?”

Rin shrugged. “I couldn’t think of anything he might want from me. So I said he could let me know when he needed something.”

Kagome’s mouth dropped and Inuyasha smirked. Rin was so lucky she had had a terrible day. “Is there any kind of time limit to this circle?”

“Umm…” Rin thought while Inuyasha stayed tellingly silent. “As long as it’s not broken, we should be fine.”

So if all else fails, she could just keep the demon trapped there forever. In her living room.

She glanced at his abs. Wouldn’t be a total hardship.

But she wasn’t quite ready to accept him as a permanent floor ornament yet. She scooped up the contract in front of Rin, plucking the pen out of her hand. She squinted down at the yellowed scroll, before flicking on the light switch.

With the lamps in the living room blazing, the ritual didn’t seem as serious. Inuyasha with his giant wings and curled horns looked like an over-elaborate Halloween costume. But she couldn’t let her guard down yet.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she dragged a chair in front of Inuyasha, careful not to get close to the salt and herbs keeping the circle closed. He blinked in the harsh light, not looking as confident.

“Alright, Mr. Inuyasha-”

“That’s _Lord_ Inuyasha-”

Kagome held up a hand, “Sir, this is the United States, we don’t recognize such titles here.” She unrolled the scroll, eyebrows shooting up. “What is this?”

“Oh, that’s Demonish, his language-”

“This is ridiculous, and slightly offensive.” Kagome interrupted Rin, “Look at this, he basically mixed Arabic, Japanese, and Latin symbols together to form nonsense words. And even if I believed this was a language, there’s no reason for him to use it, as we’re all currently speaking in _English,_ Mr. Inuyasha. We can go no further until you present us with a contract written in clear, modern day, American English.”

He bared his teeth, “Too fucking bad, bit-”

“How many times do I have to remind you about your language, Mr. Inuyasha?” Kagome snapped. “You may not be aware, but contracts must be written so all involved parties can read it, or it’s considered null and void. Even if this was a ‘real language’, neither I nor Ms. Arai can read it. I’m sure there’s some law from your...side stating that as well. Would you like me to spend the time looking for it? You’re more then welcome to wait here...as I won’t be releasing you.”

Inuyasha glared at her, but she only waited silently. This wasn’t something she was backing down on. Finally, he snapped his fingers and the text on the scroll wiggled...and disappeared.

Kagome stuffed her frustration down. So he was going to be one of those jerks. “Mr. Inuyasha, why has the contract become blank?”

Inuyasha just looked smug, “You were the one who wanted it in _clear_ , modern day, American English.”

If he wanted a reaction, he wasn’t going to get one. She’d been goaded worse than that. “Modern day, American English printed in black ink would be a lovely show of faith on your willingness to cooperate with us through our meeting. Unless you would prefer to be a guest here longer then you probably assumed. Whatever’s easiest for you.”

His face darkened, fangs dipping over his lip. But he snapped his fingers again, and the scroll flattened and whitened into a typical contract, black letters blooming across the page.

Kagome nodded in acknowledgment, “Thank you. Now let’s see…” She quickly lost herself in the document, circling and underlining as she went, rolling her eyes and biting back groans at other parts.

Finally, she couldn’t take it. Rin hadn’t even specified how she wanted her parents returned. By being so vague, Inuyasha could have returned their rotting bodies to her, or allowed them life for one moment before letting them die again. Worse yet, he could have completely misinterpreted the word ‘parent’ and delivered former foster parents to her.

Kagome didn’t think she had ever been so grateful for a shitty day. If she hadn’t come home in time…

She slammed the pen down, “Mr. Inuyasha, I’m afraid I cannot allow my client to sign such a document. You have not listed the conditions of her parents being returned to Ms. Arai, the promised state of their well being, a timeline for their arrival, or even the promise that you will leave when said parents have been delivered. Also, Ms. Arai's payment is much too general. Requiring that she perform a task or promise you some form of payment at your request in the near or far future is simply impractical. You have left no clauses for what should happen if Ms. Arai cannot deliver on your requested task or form of payment, or if unable morally, ethically, legally, or financially able to. There is no way in good faith I can give Ms. Arai my recommendation to sign this contract. Now normally, I would suggest a new contract drawn up, specifying the delivery of Ms. Arai's biological parents, one Sayo Arai and one Sakruka Arai on a specific date and time, to this plane of existence, in this era and in this general area at about thirty-six and thirty-three years of age respectfully. You will not impede them with any cancers, illnesses, or medical conditions they did not possess alive. You will not return them dead, unconscious, or under the influence of any type of drug or herbal remedy. They will have all facilities available to them before their death, including full physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, and financial abilities. You will leave them on planet Earth to live out the remainder of their lives without interference by you or by any acquaintance, or by any your acquaintance may come in contact with. You will not tamper with Rin Arai in any way. In return, Ms. Arai will repay you with...oh let's say a delicious chocolate cake in three days time. After you receive payment, your dealings with Rin Arai, Sayo Arai and Sakruka Arai will be over and you will go on your separate ways to never come in contact with them again. Do you have any questions so far?"

Inuyasha stared at her, mouth gaping and eyes wide. He wasn’t so cock-sure anymore. "...cake? Are you fucking serious?"

“I’ve assumed the plane you’ve come from does not have temperatures ideal for baking. And you have never had one of Ms. Arai’s cakes.” That won a small smile from Rin. “Anything else, Mr. Inuyasha?”

“...” His mouth opened and closed. If this hadn’t been so important, she would have pointed out he looked a bit like a goldfish choking on air.

"I see that you do not. Now then, this is what I would do normally. However-" Kagome leaned forward, dropping a bit of the civil politeness. "-we both know there is really no way to bring Ms. Arai's parents back without serious cost to Ms. Arai, even with the conditions I've outlined. So I thank you for responding so quickly when being summoned, but our business has been concluded. If you allow me to find the proper spell, I will send you back to your home immediately."

"Oi! Just hold on a minute!" Inuyasha snapped, finding his voice. "Your little 'client' summoned me, and put pen to paper. That may not be enough for me to give her her parents, but it owes me something."

"Hmm, I wouldn't say summoned. This was really more of a consultation. And the spell Ms. Arai summoned you with did not list specifics on what was to be done with you when you arrived." Kagome tried.

Inuyasha only looked at her. "There's a drop of ink on that paper. She owes me."

Kagome examined him, his entire body tense and eyes flickering between gold and red, before ripping up the contract she held in her hands. That battle wasn't worth the fight. "Very well. You have a point. Let's establish a new contract to completely void the old one and send you back home." Kagome laced her fingers together and rested her head on them, studying Inuyasha. She wished she knew more about demons. What else was important to them besides souls, and favors, and babies?

...and inspiration struck. She was going to be able to get them out of this.

Rin shifted nervously next to her. "Kagome…”

Kagome patted her arm. "Don't worry at all Rin, it's going to be alright." And just a little bit of fun for her. This was seriously playing with fire, but she couldn't help herself. "Alright, Mr. Inuyasha, here is my proposition for you. I am representing Ms. Arai, so I will take responsibility for her. In return for you returning home, leaving our home and ourselves the way they were before you arrived, voiding Ms. Arai's former contract with you, and promising not to return without summons, I will offer you...my virginity."

Rin gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha didn’t try to hide his own reaction, “ _What?”_

Kagome folded her hands in her lap serenely. “My virginity, Mr. Inuyasha. With your promise to completely forfeit Ms. Arai’s contract with you, and return to your home free of harm to you or us, I will give you my virginity.”

“Kagome, you don’t have to do this-” Rin whispered over her fingers, eyes wide and horrified.

Inuyasha tilted his head, one ear twitching, while he slowly looked her up and down. He licked his lips, “I have to admit wench, I’m tempted. No one’s offered up their virginity to me in centuries. But aren’t you a little old to be a virgin in this era?”

What. A. (Hot). Fucking. Jerk. He deserved everything he was about to get. “I’ve just been waiting for the right one, I suppose.”

A slow smirk grew across his face as he stared at her legs. “Well, here I am. You’ve got yourself a deal, wench.”

A snap of his fingers, and a new contract lay in Kagome’s lap. Nodding in approval of the black text written in English, she carefully read it over, ignoring Inuyasha’s gaze.

“If I may make one suggestion?” Kagome looked up, crossing her legs.

He kept his eyes focused on where her skirt met her knees, “Yeah?”

“I would prefer not to be called ‘wench’. And no more language I find offensive, please.”

Inuyasha shrugged, “Whatever you want...sweetheart.”

Kagome smiled, a new line of text blooming across the page. “Much better.” She signed her name at the bottom, underneath Inuyasha’s broad scrawl.

Rin gnawed at her lip, looking back and forth between them.

Inuyasha only smirked, “Perfect. Now that that’s taken care of, where would you like to move this party, princess?”

Kagome smiled sweetly, carefully stepping over the salt and herbs trapping him in their living room.

His eyes widened as he placed his hands over her hips. “Oh, we’re going to get along just fine,” He murmured, thumbs stroking across her sides.

“I think so too,” She laid her hands on his chest, shivering at the contact. He felt so good. There was a bit of a thrill knowing his claws were close to her skin, yet wouldn’t hurt her. And his smell? She just wanted to rub herself against him and purr.

Feeling petite next to him even in her heels, she raised up on her toes, staring at his lips. He pulled her even closer to him and slid one hand under her hair, touching her with a gentleness she hadn’t expected from a hell creature with such a shitty attitude.

He kissed her forehead, slow to pull away. “Don’t worry about the pain. I can be sweet to you,” he breathed against her lips, before taking them with his own.

Kagome sighed under his mouth, fingers curling into his hair in an effort to find something to cling to. He was softer then she would have guessed, his bottom lip a little fuller. Sparks flicked against her lips, leaving them tingling and humming. Sharp herbs and warm, masculine male was all she could breath, making her head spin pleasantly. He nipped her lip quickly, before soothing the hurt with his tongue and sneaking his way inside.

Oh, could this demon _kiss._ He had just the right touch to make her toes curl and her heart pound. And it didn’t even feel like he was attempting to wash her tonsils, just politely introducing his tongue to hers. It was perfect; the best, sweetest kiss she had ever gotten. The only improvement would have been with *NYSNC crooning away in the background.

Too bad this was all they would have.

He broke away, layering her jaw with little, fluttering kisses. She shivered in his arms, enjoying the sensation, before shrugging his hold off and stepping back over the circle.

He blinked, lips swollen and eyes heavy. “Don’t get scared baby, this is only the beginning.”

Kagome sighed, her skin still buzzing from his touch. “And unfortunately the ending. I have gifted you my virginity. You’re very welcome.”

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, “You can’t run off now, you signed the contract. If you’re scared, we can talk-” He tried to take a step forward, cursing when a red barrier suddenly rippled, bouncing him back.

“And I have fulfilled the contract. The definition of virginity is, the state or condition of being pure, fresh, or unused. Other meanings include being untouched or unsullied. Most modern interpretations of this word do not put limits on the kind of sexual activity that causes one to cease becoming a virgin. You are the first demon to kiss me. Therefore, I have given you a type of virginity.”

And did it well. Her lips were still humming in the most delightful way. “So now you are free to return to your home, Ms. Arai’s contract void and mine fulfilled.”

A strange wind began to whip his long hair back, light circling around him. His jaw was tight, eyes furious. “What are you, some kind of devil witch?”

“Worse,” Kagome smirked, “I’m a lawyer.”

Inuyasha stared her down as the floor swirled under him, sucking him in. “This isn’t over, Kagome Higurashi. You’ll see me again.”

Kagome blew him a kiss to ignore the chills that sunk down her spine. His words felt more like a promise then a warning.

His head disappeared under the floorboard, never breaking eye contact with her. The wind immediately died down, the floor not even showing a mark to show it had just been a portal to another plane.

But Kagome watched it for a moment, just in case. Half terrified, half hoping Inuyasha would manage to drag himself back out.

Rin glanced at her nervously, “...do you really think it’s over?”

Was it too soon to declare victory? "Shhh-" Kagome held up a hand, her entire body tense. Minutes crept by. The strange weight in the air began to lighten and the floor remained a floor.

Kagome slowly lowered her arm, still staring at the cheap grains in fake wood.“Ok, I think we’re good.”

Rin launched herself at her, nearly knocking her over in her hug-tackle. “Kagome, that was _amazing!_ I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You can thank me by going to the school counselor next time. No more summoning things, yeah?”

She nodded rapidly, not letting up her death grip on Kagome. “Never again, I promise.”

She hugged Rin back, but her gaze drifted back to the salt circle. “You know, my ‘day from hell’ turned a bit more literal than I meant it.” Maybe all this was just karma from delivering really bad puns.

Rin winced, “I’m really sorry, Kagome. Let me clean up here, and I’ll make it up to you with a cake and boyband songs?”

Rin knew her so well. “I’ll help. Let me just change,” She gently disentangled herself from Rin, heading for the stairs.

She paused at the foot, a nagging in her stomach overpowering her common sense. She knew Inuyasha was gone. She knew he couldn’t come back unless summoned.

But she looked over her shoulder anyway. The circle, the room all undisturbed. There was no shadows for him to hide in, and this sudden paranoia was ridiculous.

She forced herself to climb the steps. Logic said this was over. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that she would be seeing him again.


End file.
